Hide Behind Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: While spending a night with the gang at the Bolton's, Jason tells Kelsi something which brings them together. OneShot. Jelsi.


_I had to do a oneshot to clear my mind while I'm writing full length other stories. Tried to make it good as possible._

_Disclaimer: Do not own the characters._

Kelsi Neilson sat next to her best-friends, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez. They were at the Bolton's house, watching a movie. The boys had gotten out the scariest movie that they could find, and the girls were screaming nearly all the way through. It was easy for the other three, they finally all ducked behind their boyfriends, who put their arms around them and kissed them. But Kelsi didn't have anyone…Jason Cross was sitting by himself on the floor at her feet, and Kelsi kept stealing glances in his direction.

When the movie finished, most of the couples broke away from the group, leaving Ryan Evans, Kelsi and Jason. Ryan stood up and Jason followed suit. The two boys slapped palms and Ryan gave Kelsi a quick hug.

"I'm gonna bail, guys, you wanna ride home?" He asked.

"I'm taking Chad and Gabriella home, so…thanks, but I gotta stay," Jason replied. Kelsi also shook her head. She would get a ride home with someone else—she would walk home, even—if that meant she could spend some time alone with Jason. "I'll take you home, Kels," Jason told her and gave her a quick smile.

"Thanks," she replied shyly. Ryan laughed slightly and rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Jason and Kelsi liked each other. They were almost as hopeless as Troy and Gabriella had been, before they had finally realized they liked each other and gotten together. "What are you laughing at?" Kelsi asked Ryan, looking confused. Ryan just laughed again and shook his head.

"See you, guys," Ryan said and left the room. For a moment, an uncomfortable silence filled the room, and Jason and Kelsi looked at each other nervously. Then away again, going red.

"So, uh…what do you want to do?" Jason asked. Kelsi shrugged. She walked out of the room and looked into the next room, which was the kitchen. Taylor and Chad Danforth were making out against the wall. Kelsi rolled her eyes and came back into the lounge.

"Whatever we're doing, we're not doing it out of this room," Kelsi said. Then she realized what she had said, and blushed. Jason laughed slightly and sat down on the sofa. He patted the space next to him, and Kelsi sat down nervously, not knowing what to do. "So, um…what do _you _want to do?"

"Do you want to watch that movie again?" Jason suggested.

"No!" Kelsi quickly said. Jason laughed.

"Why? Scared you might cry and hide?" He teased.

"Don't have anyone to hide behind," Kelsi mumbled. Jason heard and the smile disappeared from his face. He reached over and picked up her hand. Kelsi felt a shiver run through her spine as he leaned closer to her.

"I'm always here for you to hide behind," he murmured in her ear. His breath made her shiver, and Kelsi bit her lower lip before looking up at him. His eyes were intense, and she felt another shiver run through her spine.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Anytime," Jason replied. But he didn't lean back. He came closer and closer to her until their lips were barely separated. Then, just as Kelsi felt as though she was going to faint from happiness, his lips crashed down on hers. Kelsi put her hands instinctively to his neck and he kissed her deeply, pushing her back on the sofa. Kelsi felt another shock-wave got through her as she realized what she was doing. She was making out. She was making out with Jason. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away. Jason looked confused and pulled back. "Sorry. Sorry…"

"No," Kelsi murmured. "I just…" she trailed off. She grasped Jason's hand and pulled him to her. "I was just surprised." She kissed him lightly, and Jason smiled against her mouth.

"So was I," he mumbled on her lips. "I never thought you would go for me." Kelsi pulled away again.

"I never thought you would go for me," she said. "I'm always hiding from everything."

"No worries, you can always hide behind me," Jason replied. Kelsi smiled sweetly at him. Jason leaned into her again and they started kissing again.

_Please review!_


End file.
